


I missed you

by thelostrealist23



Series: Fic a Day in May [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x07, M/M, mickey's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrealist23/pseuds/thelostrealist23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is having trouble what to say when he finally finds Ian.</p><p>Sorry if there are mistakes. I kinda rushed this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

Nothing hurts more than when Mandy is actually fucking right. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he missed Ian fucking Gallagher. Mickey needed to see Ian. The last conversation they had didn’t go nearly the way he wanted it to. He never thought he would miss someone as much as he missed Ian. It wasn’t like the last two times he was in juvie, this was different. Ian wasn’t just the best sex he’s ever had, he was honestly the only good thing in his life. He needed to at least hear that loser’s voice. 

God, Kevin is such an idiot. What bar owner in the south side doesn’t have a gun and then also hide the money in a keg. Here he was trying to getting to see Ian for the first time in months, and that giant had to go and let some fucker rob him. Jesus, does he have to do everything in this goddamn town. Now he can’t help but think about him on his way to find Ian. It wasn’t helping his mood that fag had the nerve to call him gay. That bastard was lucky he didn’t kill him with the way this day was going.  
Getting to some gay bar called Fairy Tale was harder than he thought possible. First, he didn’t want to actually say Fairy Tale to anyone. Second, he really did not want to walk into a gay bar watching some bitches touch Ian. And there was no way people wouldn’t be all over him, he was probably the most popular guy there. Mickey was starting to get a hard on just thinking about what Ian looked like. He hadn’t seen Ian in a long time and the nerves were finally kicking in. What was he going to say to him? Where have you been? Why did you leave? I missed you. I want to be with you. No, no that wasn’t right. He’s Mickey Milkovich and neediness was something he was not. He was never good with words and to be honest most of the time Ian was the cause of it. 

Ian brought something out of Mickey that was good and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to take that leap. In a perfect world with no Terry and no brothers, he could actually see himself being happy with Ian. But this was the South Side and Terry existed and if he didn’t want himself or Ian to die then he couldn’t go blurting out his feelings. But he wasn’t going to let Ian leave ever again. That much was true. He had lost Ian once and it was like sickness that crept over Mickey. It made him go back to bad habits: drinking until he passed out, getting into fights over nothing. It was a toxic lifestyle and he didn’t want to go back. He needed Ian to be his anchor.  
Mickey knew as he walked into the bar that this was a turning point in their relationship. He was willing to do whatever he had to make sure Ian never left again. There was no turning back now.


End file.
